Dragon Ball Z:Chimera
by shepherds202
Summary: It's been 3 years after the menace and destruction caused by Dr Gero and his creations. Although Dr Gero was killed by his own creations, he had I hopes for them to complete his desires and they almost succeed in it,but it seems god had shown some pity on goku and his friends. But now a new threat emerges! Dr Gero's dead but he and his type still haunt goku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A black colored military helicopter, almost cloaked by the darkness of night, was flying over the ice fields and glaciers of the most coldest and isolated place in the world.

The helicopter was carrying only two people, the pilot and a man who dressed and looked like a government official. The man, with the government look and status, was wearing a thick jacket to protect him against the extreme cold weather. He was looking out the window and into the land covered with dense snow and glaciers. By the color of his hair, and the number of wrinkles and lines in his face, the man looked aged. He probably was in his late 40's or early 50's.

The man was thinking deeply about the events that had transpired from the last seven to six years. As the man was musing, he started to take out a pack of cigarettes from the right pocket of his jacket that he was wearing.

But as soon as he started to take out a cigarette from the pack, he realized that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the chopper. He sighed inwardly, and decided to light a cigarette after landing.

As he stared out the window, he wondered whether all of his colleagues had already reached the research center. To appease his thoughts, he decided to it enquire from the pilot.

"Have the others arrived?" the man asked leaning towards the pilot.

The pilot slightly tilted his head towards him and replied, "Yes Sir, I believe most of them arrived yesterday and some today in the morning."

The government man nodded in reply and leaned back towards the seat.

He then decided to go through the documents, which were sent to him in the morning, trying to capture any specific points that he may have missed while analyzing it quickly in the morning.

As he was going through the documents, he remembered the last time he and his associates had all come together for assessing situations like the current one.

It was seven years back. At that time two objects, of unknown origin, which were spherical in shape had entered the earth's atmosphere and crashed somewhere near the Northern wastelands. Unfortunately he and his colleagues weren't able to get in contact with any biological entities that might have been present in the pods. Their doubts about whether they were any living beings on board the pods were answered by the footages taken by the news media.

He and his associates also got to know from the footages that the biological entities which had come to earth were not on a peaceful mission. Although, surprisingly they looked very similar to the humans in terms physical anatomy. But their body was far more durable than an average human being. Apart from their impressive durability, the biological entities also seemed to possess inhuman strength and also the ability to produce energy blasts of varying intensities. Other notable skill which the aliens seems to possess was the ability to levitate and/or fly.

At first, they found it hard to believe all these facts. But the video footages such as the one which showed the destruction of the 24th naval fleet near the great southern sea, had made them re analyze their doubts. Since then, he and his colleagues had decided to learn about these biological entities. They started spying on the person who managed to kill one of the two aliens and let the other one live. The person on whom they were spying on was Son Goku. They spied not only on Goku but also his family, all of his know friends/associates and even on his rivals/enemy's.

It was after some more analyzing of the data intercepted from Dr Gero's spy bots and well placed operatives at the Capsule Corp, they found out that Goku was also not a human. In fact he belong to the same alien race as the two other biological entities. They also found out that the alien's race was called Saiyans.

Dr Gero, their other source of valuable information about Goku and his friends, was a brilliant scientist in the field of Artificial Intelligence. He was spying and scheming plans to kill Goku because he wanted to take revenge on what Goku did to him and his beloved plans in the past. It seemed that Goku has a kid had unpleasant history with Dr Gero.

Three years ago Dr Gero also almost succeeded on his revenge. Even though he wasn't any match for Son Goku and Vegeta, the latter of whom was one of the two Saiyans that came to the earth, but his two creations were more than enough to nearly kill Goku and his friends. Unfortunately, his greatest creations had killed him on the day of their birth. It seemed God decided to show Goku and his friends some pity. Goku's long time childhood friend bulma had somehow managed to create a remote controller device that could deactivate the two powerful androids created by Dr Gero.

They had no trouble believing in bulma's ability, after all she was the daughter of Dr. Breif who was another brilliant researcher and scientist. But they greatly wondered how Goku and his friends managed to get the blueprint of the two androids internal schematics.

This knowledge which they had gained over the years about the saiyans and having access to Dr Gero's works, gave them the power to create an ultimate warrior.

But lately something had gone wrong. And it was time to handle it before it got out of hand.

The black helicopter landed on the small landing zone. The government looking man got out of the helicopter. He started to walk towards the entrance of the facility. As he walked towards the entrance door he took out a cigarette from the pack and lighted it. When the man was just a couple feet's away from the door, the door opened and a man appeared. The man was a little bit older than the man who was in front of him. He was looking a bit pale and worried.

"Finally! You have arrived." the man, who had come out from the door, said with a hint of impatient in his voice.

"I had some work which ultimately needed me to handle the situation, due to one of my lower subordinate's failure to handle it." the man who was smoking replied, while exhaling a puff of the smoke.

The other man didn't reply he just briefly nodded and turned to lead him inside the huge underground complex. The man who was smoking the cigarette had realized now, from the worried look of his colleague, about the intensity of the problem ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Son Goku was floating above a forest somewhere near the East District. He was standing still in midair and his eyes closed. A warm wind brushed towards him from his left side and blew his jet black hair towards his left side. But he didn't move an inch. It was as though he was trying to sense some ki signature or was waiting for the right time to execute whatever he had in his mind.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes, his face was serious but it had the disciplined look of a warrior. Goku started to barrage a combo of kicks and punches in the midair. This was his usual exercise every day. Goku as a child enjoyed fighting and training a lot. He always had the will and desire to surpass his current limits or barriers. He constantly sought for ways in which he could improve his battle instincts and fighting prowess. Perhaps this is what made him an incredible fighter.

Training for Goku was a way of not only improving once fighting skills but it was also a way to help one stay in form and not become rusty with what you have learnt. And every person, who is a fighter or a warrior, knew this and this is why most of the warriors or fighters trained, maybe not as intense and dedicated as Goku but nonetheless knew the importance of training.

Goku a long time ago always did wonder why he had such a burning desire to train and become the best. Perhaps it was partly because he was a Saiyan, Goku had thought so for many years. After all Vegeta did say that the Saiyans had a "thirst" for powerful new challenges.

Goku had trained till evening. He practiced all of his old fighting techniques and tried to master some new techniques or improved the old ones, which he always sought for, so as to make him an unpredictable fighter.

He was sweating from his intense training. He decided it was enough training for today and realized that he promised Chi Chi he wouldn't be late for dinner time. And he knew what an angry Chi Chi would thought of dinner made Goku's mouth drooled. Like any other Saiyan,Goku had a huge appetite for eating. And he would be sad at the sight of missing a dinner if he had come late.

As Goku was just about to fly off in his home direction he thought he heard a voice. It was like a laughter or small chuckle. He looked around. The sky was already dark. He stood floating in the air. He tried to sense if someone was hiding. Other than the normal wild animals low ki signatures he couldn't pick up any other ki signatures. He then decided he must have been too tired and his tiredness played tricks on his mind.

But just as Goku turned towards the direction of his home he was shocked to see two familiar persons in front of him. His mouth dropped opened slightly and Goku instantly moved back a bit keeping his guard up.

"Dr Gero!..." goku found himself saying. He was still in disbelief in what he was seeing. It was Dr Gero or Android 20, to be more specific, and Android 19 who were standing in front of him. Goku felt like he was seeing ghosts.

How could this be he wondered. Goku himself had killed Android 19,a chubby clown looking android. He also remembered that he and his friends had gotten a front row seat in seeing the murder of Dr Gero by the hands of his own creation, Android 17 and Android 18, when he and his buddies were chasing Dr Gero.

"You both are supposed to be dead! How can this be?!" goku told out in a voice of disbelief.

Dr Gero and Android 19 slowly started to smile and then started to laugh menacingly for a few seconds.

Then both of them stopped laughing. And Dr Gero gave goku a dark and a insidious look and told in a menacing and booming voice, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME SON GOKU!"

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" the old man laughed darkly.

And then suddenly both Dr Gero and Android 19 flew towards Goku and both of them started to barrage him with a combo of punches and kicks.

But Goku managed to avoid and block most of them.

Goku then decided to finish these two before things got out of hand. He managed to, through the barrage of attacks by Gero and his servant android 19,to quickly disappear and re appear towards the back of android 19.

Before Android 19 could completely turn towards him, goku was fast enough to give android 19 a powerful punch to his chubby round face, which sent Android 19 falling towards the forest trees.

Dr Gero became angry at what goku just did. But this distraction also caught him off guard. As in just a few seconds goku surprisingly appeared in front of him and delivered to him a powerful kick towards his stomach due to which he flew back. But he managed to control the recoil caused by the kick.

Seeing that now he had a, small but a closing, window of opportunity of transforming into a Super Saiyan, Goku decided he would transform, as it was his only chance to beat them in this fight and hoped to permanently stop Dr Gero's sick desires and ambitions once and for all.

He quickly decided to power up to the max of his base form. While powering up to his max in his base, there was the typical white aura surrounding him and his jet black hair was being blown up due to the white aura force pushing up. After reaching his max Goku then tapped into his Super Saiyan power.

"ARRHHHHHHHHH!" goku shouted.

Goku's hair started to stand up even more. His muscle mass had increased a little bit when compared to that of his normal base form. His eyes were instantly turned from black to green colored. His Jet black hair, which now was standing, had been instantly turned into a golden color like and became a little bit spiky. The white aura now also turned golden. He transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Android 19,who by now, managed to recover from the surprise attack flew back near goku and was floating there in midair like Dr Gero. They were slowly circling around goku.

Goku deciding not to waste any more time using his increased speed, due to the Super Saiyan power up, quickly, within a blink of an eye, flew towards Android 19 and gave a very powerful and devastating punch in the chest. Goku's hand broke through Android 19's chest.

Android 19 let out a choke of blood from his mouth. Before the Android could process what had happened completely, Goku quickly removed his hand and moved back a bit and started to power up a Kamehameha wave.

"KAME HAME..." goku started to chant the titular attack.

After quickly powering it up, he fired the blue and white colored energy wave at Android 19.

Unfortunately, for 19 he couldn't absorb the blast has is energy absorption Tank,which was located near his chest,had been completely destroyed due to goku's devastating punch.

The powerful kamaehameha wave hit him directly and his body had been almost vaporized by it. Small mechanical parts like his eyeball, legs, hands, circuitry chips and bits sprinkled. Dr Gero was shocked at what just happened to one of his creation. He then saw the Super Saiyan turn towards him.

Gero became furious at what happened.

"YOU WILL DIE SON GOKU!" Dr Gero screamed furiously at goku and started to fly towards him to attack him head on.

Goku didn't move. He knew that now angered blinded Gero. Just as Gero was about to land a mighty punch on him, goku used after image at the last second.

At first Gero was smiling when he thought he hit goku. But then he realized he was deceived as the person in front of him was starting disappear. Then he quickly turned back to check his back and Goku was there standing a little above him. He still had that serious look that all super Saiyans had.

While Gero was still gaping on what happened, Goku had not wasted a second and put most of his Super Saiyan power into his kick. The Super Saiyan swung his leg backward and let it swing back towards the surprised Dr Gero's face. The powerful kick from the Super Saiyan hit the doctor's head and made it come head fell down near a land below to the land was also river. From Gero's headless body blood started to squirt out from the neck and body exploded internally due to the shockwave of the powerful kick.

Goku was breathing hard. He used up most of his energy while fighting the androids. He knew he still had to destroy the head just to make sure that Gero was finished for good. He breathed heavily as he scanned the area around him. After a couple minutes he found the head near a river. He flew downwards to the ground.

As he made his way closer to the head. Gero's eyeballs were dead set at him. It looked like Gero started to say something but first a little gush of blood came out his mouth. Then after a few seconds he started chuckling.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME SON GOKU! I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!" the battered head started to laugh and scream manically.

Goku just ignored the head and lifted his hand upward, aiming at the head, and started to charge his blast. But then suddenly the ground around him started to shake. Before he could even wonder what was going on something grabbed him. He saw below and to his surprise he saw some metallic whip like things coming out from the ground and instantly grabbed his legs.

He tried with all his remaining strength to pull out of powerful grasp by the metallic whip like thingy. He fired the blast which was meant for gero, towards the metallic whips. But it was no use. The metallic whip started squeezing his legs and started pulling him down to the ground.

"AARRRHHHHHHHH" Goku cried out in agony.

The head started to laugh in louder now.

"I TOLD YOU SON GOKU YOU WILL DIE!I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS ALONE! I CURSE YOUR SOUL FOR EVER MORE! "Dr Gero's head cursed and laughed maniacally.

Goku was screaming in pain as the Metallic whips squeezed his body. Even his hands by now where caught by the metallic whips. His eyes were not green anymore. His golden hair was back to the jet black noticed a decrease in his power and strength. Goku was no more a Super Saiyan anymore.

I can't give up now goku said to himself. But it was no use. Then suddenly the metallic whips thickness increased. This hurt goku a lot more. He screamed even more due to the pain.

"YOU ARE ABOUT DIE GOKU AHAHAHAHAH! MY SENSORS INDICATE YOUR LIFE FORCE IS DIMINISHING AHAHHHHAHAHHAHA!" Gero's head mocked at Goku and how helpless he was.

"No! I won't give up!" goku shouted out.

In a few seconds he felt something crack. He realized in horror both of his arms were ripped off and blood was gushing out from both the side were his arms used to be.

Goku screamed at the new pain. His eye vision was blurring out. It can't end like this he told himself.

Then suddenly Goku woke up. He was breathing hard. He was sweating. It was only a dream he said to himself. After sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes he got of his bed without making sound. Chi Chi was still asleep in their bed. He saw the clock in the room. It showed 2:37AM.

Goku then washed his face. He drank a glass of water. He went to Gohan's room, his half Saiyan son. Gohan was in a deep sleep as Chi Chi was. Well at least I didn't wake anybody up he thought to himself.

Goku knew he couldn't sleep now. He decided to step outside and get some fresh laughed at himself at that idea and asked himself fresh air at this time of an hour Son Goku? Once he was outside his house he just looked at the dark sky. They weren't much clouds. It was also a bit windy outside.

Goku had thought about the dream. This was not the first he had this dream. In fact he started having this exact same dream from past 3 years. The Dream started to appear ever since he witnessed Gero's murder by the hands of Android 17 and dream as since then started to haunt him and mock him.

Haunting images of Dr Gero's head started to fill his mind and vision. He tried to shake it off but couldn't. Goku knew that even while Gero was about to be killed by Android 17, part of Gero was happy at how powerful his creations were and that his revenge might be finally full filled. And Goku knew how close Gero's goals had also come to completion.

When the deadly duo's, Android 17 and Android 18 were unleashed, Goku and his buddies had been quickly been overwhelmed by the Androids superior speed, strength and power. To make matters even worst, unlike Gero or 19, Android 17 and 18 seemed to have infinite amount of power and stamina also. Even the newly found Super Saiyan Transformation was not providing much of an assistance against the androids.

Goku knew they won that battle by just a sheer grace of luck. Sure Piccolo's fusion with kami helped Piccolo keep up with the androids, at least in an one on one situation. But even Piccolo knew that the androids had a stamina and power advantage over them all. But thanks to Krillin and Trunks they were able to get the blue prints of Android 17 and 18 from Gero's underground secret lab.

And with the help of the blueprints bulma and her father were able to create a remote control device to deactivate them. And the Z fighters successfully managed to deactivate them, albeit, with a life staking battle. The bodies of 17 and 18 were of course destroyed to prevent them from being re activated.

He then stared towards the dark sky filled with only few stars and asked out in a low voice, so as to not wake others out,"Why won't you leave me alone Gero?"


End file.
